Waking Up in Vegas
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "..Sighing, he pulled the handle and stepped back to watch the machine do its work. Tricia's eyes stayed locked on the machine as she remembered what had transpired in the last twenty-four hours." JohnnyCurtisxTricia. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nobody. Everyone owns themselves.

A/N: A one shot for Tricia! The one shot is loosely based off of _Waking Up In Vegas_ by Katy Perry. I **do not** own the song. Present time is in italics. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Together they walked into a laundry mat. Their destination; the slot machine located all the way in the back. She was dressed in her pretty red dress and he was dressed in black dress pants and ripped navy blue dress shirt. The young couple looked scared and distraught. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours that they didn't know what to do anymore. Before calling his mom, this slot machine was their last resort of leaving Vegas with some shred of dignity._

_Lacing his right hand with her left, he dug around for a quarter in his other pocket. Digging it out, he looked at her for approval. When Tricia nodded her head, he gently let her hand go and dropped the quarter into the machine. Sighing, he pulled the handle and stepped back to watch the machine do its work._

_Tricia's eyes stayed locked on the machine as she remembered what had transpired in the last twenty-four hours._

X

"Johnny, let's get away from the table and go upstairs." Tricia whispered in his ear. "I want us to be alone."

He acted as if she wasn't there and continued playing the game. Too much was at stake for him to walk away now. He was seconds away from winning everything on the table or losing everything he had with him. It was a daring risk to keep going, but it was hard to tear himself away. No use in giving up now, not when he was close to something.

"Two minutes, babe." Johnny muttered, not breaking his concentration. "I've got this."

Tricia rolled her eyes and took a step back. She swore that she would never come back here with him ever again. From the moment they had got there, he had been at the blackjack table. That was a lie, he did go up to the room. It was only to leave his things there. The second the bags touched the ground he grabbed her hand a made a run for the casino downstairs.

"Forget it. Just give me the key." Tricia replied annoyed. "I'll just wait for you up there. Anything is better than watching you play this stupid game."

"In my pocket, babe." He laid down a card.

Getting up from he chair, she reached into one of his pockets. Nothing. Grumbling something under her breath, she walked around and reached into his other pocket. Still nothing.

"Get up, its probably in your back pocket."

Trying to keep his focus on the game, he reached into his back pockets and found that the key wasn't there. Biting down on his lower lip, he tore his gaze away from the table. For the first time since they got downstairs, he looked at his girlfriend.

"I forgot it upstairs." He replied, turning back to the game.

"Fantastic!" Tricia muttered, walking away. "I'll just go to the front desk and get another key."

Tricia was halfway to the lobby when she felt someone pick her up from behind. She was startled and quickly turned around to smack the person when they released her. Seeing that it was only Johnny, she dropped her hand to her side and glared up at him.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked, enraged. "You scared the hell out of me, Johnny!"

He was to excited for words. Instead, he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. Breaking the kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers. "I won!" He exclaimed. "I'm walking away with more than I went in with."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Johnny had actually won. He didn't lose a penny. In fact, he doubled, maybe even tripled the amount of money he had. Forgetting about all her anger, she stood on her tip toes, happily wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe his luck. They were surely going have a good time that night.

"That's the best news I've heard since we got here!"

"Tonight we celebrate!" Johnny smiled, grabbing her hand.

X

They were dressed to the nines. To Tricia he couldn't have looked more gorgeous. He was dressed in black dress pants and a navy blue dress shirt. The shirt hugged his muscles. His eyes were full of smiles and he to her he never looked better.

Meanwhile, he couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked. He was really glad that she had gotten the red dress instead of the green one. This one suited her more. It fit perfectly in all the right places. Her hair and make up was done to perfection. Johnny was proud to know that the girls would be jealous of her and all the guys would want her. He would happily say that she was his and no one else's.

"What's the matter?" Tricia wondered, growing scared. "I should have gotten the green dress."

"That's not it." Johnny protested, grabbing her hand and leading her to the front desk. "You look radiant, baby."

Tricia blushed and looked away from him.

Smiling, he turned his attention towards the girl behind the front desk. It had taken him a few minutes, but he was finally able to persuade her to switch them to one of their better rooms.

"It's beautiful in here." She said amazed. Walking towards the window, she gasped at the sight. Before her she could see all the bright lights and became completely enamored with the view. "The city looks beautiful from up here."

Johnny came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning down, he rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at the view she was looking at. He had to agree with her, the city looked beautiful, but there were better things for them to do than to stare out the window all night.

"Let's go. The night is young." He smiled. "Time for us to have some more fun."

X

Drinks and money had gone all around the entire night. There were smiling faces, peals of laughter and jokes going all around. People were hugging each other and taking pictures at every opportunity. The night couldn't have been any better for them. Lot's of fun moments they'll never remember, but always have the feeling that it happened.

"Let's go, baby." Johnny slurred, lacing his hand with hers. "There was something I wanted us to do."

Tricia giggled and walked away from the person she was talking to. She didn't have the slightest clue who it was, but it was definitely a fun lighthearted conversation they were having. At least, in her drunken manner it was.

"This is our party." Tricia said stupidly, following him out into the hall. "We can't leave everyone."

"No one will ever notice." Johnny placed a wad of money in his jacket pocket. "Now, let's going. There was something I wanted us to do."

Together, the couple stumbled down the hall. Silly little laughs, hugs, and kisses exchanged along the way. Everything was going great. Too bad nothing lasts forever.

X

The next morning, Tricia woke up, not remembering anything. Her head was pounding and she felt terrible. Thinking alone made her feel sick. It was when she brought her left hand up to rub her face did she see a gold ring circling her finger. Quickly sitting up, she inspected her hand. Not jumping to conclusions just yet, she looked at the person next to her and prayed that it was Johnny. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips as she leaned over and grabbed Johnny's left hand. He had the same ring on his finger.

"What the hell happened?" She muttered to herself. "Johnny boy, wake up."

When he didn't stir, Tricia started to shake his shoulder, hoping that would wake him up. Johnny still didn't wake up so she started to shout his name in his ear over and over again. Growing annoyed, she gave him one final shove.

"Damn it, babe. Wake up, its important." She whined.

"Leave me alone, Tricia." He muttered.

"Get up." She pleaded with him. "I wanted to show you something."

"No." He protested. "I'm tired. Let me sleep some more."

She gritted her teeth, folding her arms across her chest. She glared at his sleeping form until it turned into a smirk. He didn't want to get up by choice, fine, but one way or another she was going to get him off the floor and awake. God only knows how much damage was done.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes." Tricia sang. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes."

He grimaced in his sleep as she sang the song over and over again. Growing annoyed, he sat up and glared at his girlfriend.

"I'm up! Are you happy?" He shouted. "Why the hell are we on the floor in the middle of the suite?"

It was then that he realized that his head was killing him. Holding his head in his hands, he groaned in pain. He may have been a professional wrestler, but nothing hurt more than a hangover headache, as he so called them.

"Extremely." She smiled, answering his question. "Look at your hand."

"What?"

"Look at your hand." Tricia repeated herself.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"We got married."

He only nodded his head as he got off the floor. Seconds later he returned with his phone in hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my mom. She'll be happy to hear the news."

Tricia quickly got up and knocked the phone out of his hand. "We're not calling your mom, babe. What we're going to do is get our things and get the hell out of here."

"I've got to call her and tell her the news."

"We'll tell her everything later. Now, let's get moving."

On their way to their room they both started to panic. Their hearts started pounding and their eyes widened in the shock. The suite was completely unrecognizable. Everything was turned upside down. Mirrors were broken, the couch was flipped upside down and the bar had dozens and dozens of empty alcohol bottles covering it.

"We've got to move fast." Johnny grabbed her hand.

They both started packing their things and were about ready to go when he asked about his jacket. The money from last night was in there and they needed it to pay for everything.

"You finish everything in here." Tricia replied. "I'll go looking for your jacket."

"Babe, what are we going to do about our marriage?"

"Let's get out of here and calmed down first. We'll talk about that later on."

Before he could say anything else, she went in search of the jacket. Tricia searched the entire suite. She flipped things upside down, looked in the bathroom, and even looked underneath the couches and found nothing.

"Damn it." She cursed, heading down the hallway. "I can't find the jacket."

"What?"

"Stop screaming!" She shouted, holding her head to try calm the pounding. "I'm hungover and you're broke. Let's just find a way out of this."

Johnny blew out an annoyed breath and started to frantically search the room. He was looking for some money. Any amount that would get him into a game of blackjack. Maybe he could win something that'll help them get out of the mess they were in.

"Do you have ten bucks or anything?"

"Now is not the time to gamble."

"Find something so that I can play a game and maybe win us some money. Its our only way out of here."

X

"We really have nothing now." Tricia complained. "Brilliant idea, babe."

"Whatever, let's just get out of here before the hotel staff get heres." Johnny advised. "They were looking at us in a weird way while we were down there."

Just as soon as the words were out of his mouth did they see hotel personnel standing in front of the suite door. Tricia's heart sank as she nervously tugged on her red dress. No good was going to come of this. First, they lost their money and then they couldn't win anything downstairs. Now, they were going to be booted out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Curtis?" One of the men asked them as they approached.

Arguments ensued as the newly married couple tried to enter their disastrous room. However, hotel management wasn't having it. Johnny put up such a big fight that they had to physically throw him out. Tricia looked on in shock as they disappeared around the corner. Running a hand through her disheveled hair, she started to run after them.

X

"Well, we're banned from that hotel for life. We have to pay off those damages and my dress is ripped." Tricia said, running down recent events. "Yeah, I'm never coming here with you again."

"At least we have our things."

"Your Armani shirt is ripped."

He shrugged, not thinking much of it. The shirt was ripped, so what? Worse thing had occurred on this trip. The shirt was the last thing on his mind. All he was worried about was getting them out of there. He stopped walking, lacing his hands with hers.

"I don't care about my shirt. All I care is that we get out of here." He smiled. "I'm glad this is happening with you and no one else. We're married and all now, so this is something that'll go down in the books. If we stay married, then this is something we could tell our kids."

"I love you." Tricia laughed. "For the record, I wasn't going to let you go no matter what."

"I love you too." Johnny replied. "Nobody is ever going to believe this happened."

"We won't tell them the full story." She replied, starting to walk in the direction they were going in before. "Let's find a way home now."

X

_It had only taken seconds, but the machine finally stopped going. They sighed in relief as three blazing sevens showed up. An alarm rang and quarters started to spill out of the slot machine._

"_I love you." _

_Grabbing her hand again, he looked down at her and smiled reassuringly. Everything would be okay now. They would be able to go home and finally relax._

"_I love you too, sweetie." Johnny smiled again. "Let's go home."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hope you liked it!


End file.
